Avatar, Duplicity
by Crylywn
Summary: When Aang answers a distress call he discovers the problem already resolved, by the Avatar. Yet are appearances deceiving?
1. There is another

Aang, Sokka, & Katara arrive answering a cry for help from a fellow Water tribe member arrive to discover everything is already taken care of.

Appa touched down on a soft patch of earth on the outskirts of the city. Sokka spat and coughed as he jumped towards the ground.

" What is it with the bugs? Why are things like this always happening to me? Does Aang have any bugs on him? Nooo… Just once could I not be the one getting punished? What did I do?"

" Wow Sokka, all that on one breath? You could turn that into a competitive sport. Katara responded to Sokka's dismay. Momo, always willing to be helpful landed on his shoulder and started eating the bugs with pure delight.

" Will you quit that! Will somebody please clean me off?" As Sokka swatted ineptly towards Momo, Katara untied a string from a small pouch of water that she had taken to carrying with her everywhere. However, before she could water bend Appa obliged Sokka with a large rasping tongue bath.

" Oh well, Isn't that just great! This had better be a big problem." Aang put a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. When he had recollected himself he pointed towards the scorch marks clearly visible on many of the buildings.

" I'm sure it is."

The village was set onto a small island which would offer an ideal defensive post to any water benders. There was signs of water ruins along the roadside as the headed towards the village square. It looked like it had been occupied by many groups though, mixed among the water relics were earth and fire symbols.

The houses were stone built, with thatched tops, it was unusual to see in this area, but the reeds growing by the river made an excellent source of raw materials. It was obvious that none of the townsfolk were benders, as many were busied with the task of repair work.

Someone approached the trio with less urgency that Aang would have expected after the message. He seemed more puzzled than anxious, and closed on them in an arc so as to have more time to evaluate their presence. He was a strong man, built for combat. Katara loved watching the way Sokka would pull himself up to full height when competing with other tribes. He did not disappoint her, his chest inflated like and overly plump sparrow, it was possible that he could burst. The village showed no such competitiveness, he was merely intrigued.

His hair was a dark brown, and his clothes were trimmed with fur rather than lace. It would be cold on the evening. He was at least six foot tall and almost half that at the shoulders.

" I am Da-Xia, You have come to help with the restoration work?"

" We came because we heard a distress call from the Water Tribe." Aang smiled helpfully.

" So what can we do? Where's the bad guys?" Sokka brandished his boomerang, it gleamed in the sunlight and the rays ran from one tip towards the next.

" There are no more bad guys." Da-Xia clapped his bear like hands in a gesture that said that the matter was concluded. Since the trio didn't move he felt more explanation was needed.

" The Avatar was here, the fire nation left hours ago."

" That's impossible!" Sokka screamed, Da-Xia was clearly unimpressed.

" I'm the Avatar, Avatar Aang." Aang bowed, with all the majesty of a prince.

" Avatar Aang hasn't been seen in a hundred years. The new Avatar is here." Da-Xia laughed heartily enough that the reconstruction work came to a halt.

" Can we see him?" Katara, who had kept quiet till then, felt it better that male egos be suppressed for the rest of the conversation.

" Sadly he left when the problems were resolved, he has other battles to fight."

" Where did he say he was going? Apaa will catch him in no time." Aang not wishing to lose any ground whistled for Appa to arrive. The giant Flying Bison lazily zigzagged up the street.

" West, but no, not as such. A Flying Bison. So there are still Air Benders left? I thought you were all dead." Da-Xia had lost his interest in the group and was stroking Appa's flanks as though they were made out of finest silks.

" Not an Air Bender, I'm the Avatar!" Aang shot up onto Appa's saddle while the other two had to climb. " I've been frozen for one hundred years, but I'm back now. There are no more Air benders."

" He flew. And without the aid of any device or beast like you do. We saw him Earth bend also. Everyone knows that only an Avatar can learn more than one discipline."

Katara appeared to lose what she was going to say and settled instead for, " You saw all that?"

" Me and the rest of the Village. Then he set fire to their ships, it was very impressive… Well, good luck with your travels, Avatar Aang." Da-Xia chuckled as he walked away.

" Yip yip!"

With that Appa launched gracefully into the air, heading westward with a new mystery on their hands.


	2. Aangs misgivings

Towards the west was open water for some distance. The three passengers sat quietly as the wind swept over them.

Appa was a powerful stead, but had little rest on the island. Hence he sculled the air more leisurely than usual. Aang was

frowning, something he very rarely did. Katara was getting used to his introverted way of dealing with big issues. Having a

second Avatar was a big issue.

" Maybe since you've been frozen so long a new Avatar came." Katara volunteered hesitantly. She didn't really

believe the news either, but it would break the shell that Aang was surrounding himself in. There had been a time when

someone had told them of Air benders, and they had flown to the temple. It was merely new machines, illusion and

science replacing what true air bending could do.

" When one Avatar dies, another is born. I have all the Avatars of the past inside me. He has to be a phony." Aang

cracked the reins in his hands causing Appa to moan. Yet even Aang's anger would not encourage Appa to speed up.

" Yep. The only Avatar is our man Aang here." Sokka drawled out with no real interest. Boys, Katara rolled her eyes.

" I'm just saying. Sure you're an Avatar Aang; but they said that he bent three elements. Three, not just one. Only an

Avatar can do that." Aang had only mastered three himself, fire still remaining. Kitara was sure that the his lack of training in

that discipline was part of the problem. There were still some things that she would keep unsaid, so many secrets that Aang

would never know. So many that she would have him know.

" When I'm in the Spirit world. Roku never mentioned him. He said I was the worlds only hope. The comet will arrive

next summer." Hah! Aang thought. Had the other boy made the trip to the Spirit world? Without knowing the answer the

victory was a shallow one. Truly Roku wouldn't have lied to him.

" He wouldn't. Don't you see Aang? When we met you were only thinking about Penguin sledding and Fish surfing.

Since the prophesy you had trained hard and helped so many people." That was one of the first things he had said to her.

Even before he had known her name.

" So?" Aang answered testily.

" So, would you have come so far without that thought driving you? Would you have mastered three elements in less

than a year? Why have one champion when you can have two?" She doubted if Aang would believe it. Yet was it that

inconceivable that Roku knew about another Avatar. That by keeping it a secret he knew that Aang would excel and grow

faster than he ever would otherwise. Katara suspected that were it not for the prophesy, Aang would still be roller costing

down the mail service of Ba-Sing-Se.

" Maybe… Well, no. But that doesn't prove he's an Avatar!" Aang was not going to concede any ground and Katara

knew it. Instead of goading him further she looked down at the waters. Below, cresting the waves, was a school of dolphins.

" Look Aang!" She pointed, down to where the pod was keep pace with them. Aang switched on the reins bringing

Appa down alongside the group. There wet skin glistened in the sun. One leaped the Bison spilling a rainbow of water over

the saddle. Katara traced it's arc with her hands, in sheer rapture of it's grace.

" Aww, great. First bugs, then a new Avatar, and now this!" The main downpour of water had hit Sokka fully in the

chest. He was dripping from head to foot. The dolphins chattering voices mocked him as though they thought it a joke.

" Oh yeah, you think you're so cute don't you?" The dolphins began to veer towards the south, and Aang remembered

the purpose of there journey again. With a couple of yips the magnificent beast Appa, rose back up into the sky.

" The next Avatar would be a Water bender right? Did he say anything about water bending?" Aang had also recalled

the conversation as well, and seemed willing to pick up on it.

" No, Earth, Fire, and Air. The man said he could fly without any aid. You can't even do that Aang." Katara could only

imagine what the new Avatar's water bending must be like, if he could out bend a naturally Air borne incarnation.

" I never did finish my training at the Northern temple. Maybe I was meant to learn that too." Aang had run from his

training when he was young and got lost in a storm. The nightmare haunted him many times a year, to him it was not that long ago.

" He wouldn't have had anyone to train from, it would have been entirely self-taught." She wished she hadn't said it the

moment it left her lips. It meant that someone had outclassed Aang with a huge handicap. Aang's lip grew tight and Katara felt sorry.

" I'm sorry Aang. I shouldn't…" He pushed her hand away as she tried to comfort him, he would be more enclosed now

than before.


	3. There first encounter

It was a long days journey that brought them to the first town of the coast. Appa, who had

been flying all day, was exhausted. Aang had no choice but to land and seek shelter for the night.

In the months since he's training he had roughed it many times, but the promise of a warm mattress

was always preferable to the hard stone floor. It was still early enough in the evening that people

were about, the sight of a flying Bison landing was not a common event.

When they touched down he was sure he heard comments about him been the second air

bender of the day. Surely the first would have to be the fake. Aang hoped that the other bender

was still in town, he really wanted words. If what the other village said was true, then the phony

flew without any aid, Aang would be fresh from Appa doing much of the work.

People were nervous though when he asked them for directions. They treated him with

awe because of his air bending, but refused to believe that he was the Avatar from the rumours

that had reached the settlement. Katara tried to help by lending Aang her water pouch, but the

people stubbornly held that she was performing the tricks when he water bent.

As it got later they knew that the other Avatar would have to wait. Torches had been lit

and their wan flames, illuminated the tired streets. The cobbles underfoot had long lost the comfort

of terra firma. Each footstep had lead in it now. It was a young man in his teens who provided

them lodgings. His parents had died, and been sixteen at the time, he had been allowed to run

their business in their stead.

Domestication would have benefited him more from a woman in his life. His raven black

hair was scuffed, and he seemed underweight for his height. The dwelling was a couple of rooms

in a local inn, on the south side of town. The rooms were small, and Sokka would have to sleep

at the foot of the bed.

That night as they sleep Aang work to find a boy stood inside the open window. Sokka

was snoring soundly with no awareness of the newcomer. He stood five foot, four. Slung over his

back was a sickle like those used in the fields at harvest. The metal on it was clean and reflected

the pale moonlight from outside. His clothes were a forest green tunic, which lowered down to his

knees.

" Who are you? What do you want?" Aang asked, bending himself quickly up into a

defensive position.

" Why are you following me Air bender?" The boy had not changed his stance, he was

studying Aang with interest. His black eyes revealed nothing more of his intent.

" You are the Avatar I've been following?" Aang wished he could have come up with

something bolder, it sounded timid when he asked the question out loud.

" Yes, I am Avatar Li. Please, do not pursue me anymore. I have to finish my training

before I can unite the world.

" Well I am Avatar Aang. I'm the last Air bender and the only true Avatar. I have returned

after a long time to fulfill my role.

" There is no Avatar Aang anymore. There has been no Avatar for a hundred years. The

would needs a champion, s here I am. People all over the world are already gaining hope against

the fire nation. Even before my arrival people have heard of my coming now. There are a great

many stories about, some of which even I don't recall doing myself. Let go of this fantasy of yours

kid, it harms us both." Li turned and leapt up into the air. Aang watched for a second in

amazement as he climbed up over the rooftops with no visible aid. Air bending. Aang leapt from

the bed crying out to Sokka to wake up, then grabbing his staff he set out from the window after him.

Everyone was already in bed now, the torches on the street below danced and fluttered in

the breeze. Ahead of him, Li was moving fast.


	4. Rooftop Battle

Aang climbed high up over the sleeping town as Li drifted away close to the rooftops. It

was only when Sokka ran screaming out into the main square, that Li turned. Katara followed

behind quickly, her dark hair billowing behind her as she moved.

Li was not watching the two below though. He was focused on Aang. Pitching forward

now Aang swallow dived towards the new Avatar. Li landed gently on a rooftop and spouted

long tapered lines of fire from his hands. Sokka and Katara stopped dead, they had not

expected Li to possess more than one bending trait until now.

Aang flitted between the hot blasts; bring his head down firm against the length of his

pole. Li would not have as easy a target now. When he was closing in on the same rooftop

and retracted his glider and dropped neatly into a defensive stance. Li's eyes shone with the

reflected blaze of the nearby torches, looking far more menacing than they had in the bedroom.

Li did not stand his ground. He flew back into the air, firing fire lances towards Aang as

he went. Spinning his staff rapidly and air bending, the flames fanned out in a circle over the

tiled roof. Aang had never seen anything like it before, someone who could bend two elements

simultaneously. Aang wondered if you would be able to do that, would have to do that; before

confronting Ozai.

Running along the roof Aang made several yards without yielding his shield. He would

have to leave himself vulnerable if he was to give chase, and he wished to delay that as much

as possible. One final gout of flame failed to harm the young Avatar, and Li cursed.

Seizing on Li's frustration Aang opened with a volley of ceramic tiles from the rooftop.

The first three smacked squarely into Li's body, throwing him to the ground. The Li bent

back, holding the rest at bay. Aang relented first, allowing the tiles to fly harmlessly away in

the air.

" Li! We need to talk!" Aang cried out in what appeared to be a break in the combat.

" No… We don't!" Li removed his sickle from it's sleeve and spun it at Aang.

Air Bending an air ball Aang sped away from his foe, dropping down over the other side of

the housing. He landed on the square to see Sokka and Katara still gazing on.

" This guy won't give up." Aang looked up behind him to find Li already gaining

height again.

" Aang look out!" The sickle had curved on it's arc, and Katara was barely able to

warn Aang in time before it shot over him again.

" Metal bending as well? No way." Sokka drew his boomerang, but the sickle had

other ideas.

" Gotta run." Aang unfurled his glider and pushed away again. The sickle neatly

avoided Sokka's boomerang before regaining it's target.

Traveling at break-neck speed now Aang weaved an elaborate tapestry of flying

ingenuity. It didn't matter though, whenever he turned the blade would follow. Li hung

victoriously in the air. Skimming along the walls of another three buildings at the end of a

street Aang passed inches from the blade handle. The curvature of the sickle made it

promising with deadly intent. Aang winced as he felt the cold steel slice the back of his hand.

" Oh Avatar Li!" Katara had not followed Aang like Sokka had. She had worked

her way through the side alleys, over rotting vegetable from the night before. Li lost his

concentration and let the Sickle fall. He was met with a water whip in full fling. Katara

folded ,the water back inwards to make another strike. Li looked lost for the first time

in the evening now. Wildly seeking protection. A second whip came, completely unraveled

in it's course.

" Oh, Avatar Li afraid of a little water huh? Let's see how well you fly when you're

frozen in ice!" Katara balled her water up for the final blow, but Li recoiled quickly into

the distance. Aang had no further wish to pursue.

" Wow. That was rough." Aang mumbled as he rejoined the group in the square.

His hand bled freely along the ground and Katara healed it shut. Sokka was weighing

the sickle in his hand.

It was a well maintained blade, it had a definite edge towards it. The handle was

granite and wrapped in leather, it was very well balanced. Sokka spun it thoughtfully a

few times before discarding it.

" You don't want it? A shiny new toy to play with?" Katara had never known her

brother to pass up on any weapon in such good repair.

" Nah. I can't use it. The handle makes it too heavy for a normal throwing weapon."

The three headed back towards the inn. There would be no point chasing Li that

evening.

" He can't water bend. He was terrified of me. We can use that." That was causing

Katara considerable confusion. The Avatar after Aang would be from a water tribe. If that

was so water bending would have been his natural element. It made no sense that he didn't

counter her blows.

" He's flight was wrong, did you notice?" Aang waited for an answer, but the other

two were silent. Finally Sokka bit the proverbial bullet.

" There was no machines this time Aang. That was all him."

" It didn't feel like Air bending. I don't know, I guess I'm tired." Aang banged on

the front door of the inn and the landlord opened the latch. He was clearly surprised to

see the three of them outside.

" Let's sleep on it. Maybe the solutions will come to us in the morning." Katara left

towards her room, and the boys did the same.


	5. Li's Past

By next morning they were all tired. None had slept well with last nights events fresh in

their heads. It was the only topic of conversation at the breakfast table. Some of the early risers

from the town had already seen the damage and there room was a buzz with rumour.

" He bent metal. Only a truly advanced Earth bender can bend metal." Aang had thought

he had mastered earth, now he was wishing he had not been so lax in his studies. He was

scrutinizing his spoon, willing it to lift into the air.

" Aang, he almost had you. If Katara hadn't stepped in you might not have lived to be

here today." Sokka spoke between mouthfuls. He had been skeptical to begin with, but the

nights performance had impressed him. If they could talk to Li, maybe they could get him to

join them. It didn't seem promising, but Sokka loved the idea of two Avatar's fighting the Fire

nation side by side.

" He's not the next Avatar." Katara had reached the conclusion in the early hours of the

morning, but had waited to speak her mind. They had spent some time training in the Water

tribe on the north pole. She knew everyone at the South. Li was not a Water tribe name, Li

was from Earth nation.

" The next Avatar is from the water tribe." Aang said when she had explained her

reasons. Li had held his hand against Katara, but could it not have been because of her been a

second target? Maybe he had wished for a clean confrontation.

" The Water Avatar may have died young, before developing." Katara hated the idea,

but it was the only one that seemed to fit the facts. An Earth Avatar could well have mastered

metal bending at an early age. He would have to be the Avatar after that one. Aang was lucky

to have escaped the slaughtering of the Air temples.

" If he is from the Earth nation, we should be able to find out something about him at Ba

Sing Se. They'll keep records of everyone entering and leaving their city. We can start there."

This was the most optimistic Aang had been since the island, Katara hoped it would last.

" No, let's start here." Sokka had finished his meal and rejoined the conversation. " He

stayed here yesterday. He left in a hurry, I'm betting he left a lot of his personal belongings behind

him." Sometimes Sokka amazed himself with his own brilliance. Surely the Avatar's personal

possessions would reveal a great deal about who he really was.

With the confusion of rumour, and stories of Aang's prowess now spreading through

the town, people were more willing to satisfy the three newcomers. It was not long before a local

landlord led them into the recently vacated room of Avatar Li.

It was a bizarre sight. There was a pastel and mortar sat on a small table beside dozens

of strange powders and liquids. In later generations it was the type of room that would be called

an alchemists workshop. However in it's setting it was almost unique.

In the top drawer of the mahogany dresser were six pouches. Each looked identical to

the one Aang, now realized that Li kept around his waist. The pouches were embroidered with

silver and gold threads, bearing the symbol of the Earth kingdoms. This was proof to the three

of them that he was the Earth reincarnation. Opening the bags they discovered a fine black powder.

" Why would he carry this round with him?" Sokka asked pouring one bag down onto

the ground.

" He's an Earth bender. This is earth. It's easier to get out in a powder, he can always fuse

it together again. It's not that strange, I carry water with me." Katara answered. Sokka had to

admit it would be convenient.

There was something though that Aang felt strange about the room. The prodigy had not

bothered to unpack anymore of his belongings, planning a quick departure anyway. Yet there was

nothing that denoted the other disciplines he had mastered. Wouldn't an Avatar in training keep

practicing all the required disciplines?

" I think that's everything here. We need to follow him while we have daylight. If we lose a

day on him he might be too far ahead to follow his tracks." Sokka dusted the powder under the

bed and stood up. They had answered some of their questions, but it would all be useless if the

Fire nation caught him before they did.

" He can fly. He won't leave tracks. I agree though. If he is the Earth incarnation, then the

Fire Lord will want him dead. With Li out of the way the Fire nation will own the next Avatar, may

the gods help us if that happens." The townspeople had been unnerved enough. Staying another

night would be a burden to them. Appa was recovered after his peaceful nights rest. Soon the

town was a blur on the horizon, then it was gone.

_Please Read and Review..._


	6. Avatar training

" So how are we going to track him?" He was sure to be more careful now that he knew

he was being followed.

" If he's an Avatar, they'll be signs." Sokka was not in his idle pose at the back like he

normally was. He scanned the tree-lines, looking for shifts of shadow, or other signs of Li. To

Katara it all seemed the same as any other area.

At every settlement Sokka insisted that they stop and ask around. Sometimes people

would speak of a bender flying overhead, and then they knew they were on the right track. The

route took them over dessert. Katara began to gat edgy.

" The sightings are closer. He must know we're following him, he doesn't want me to

have any water." Katara thought she saw a speck to the east and Appa reeled around. Avatar

Li was seen for a second before he fell through the dune. Aang steadied himself to jump, but

Li must have reemerged elsewhere and was now flying in pace with them.

" What do you want of me Air Bender?" Li was still angry, but seemed to have

accepted a generalized peace.

" You're an Avatar?" Aang slowed Appa down, the sound of rushing wind abated.

" Yes. I have urgent matters to attend to, let's make this quick." Avatar Li didn't seem

much of a peoples person. Li was the kind to do his job and hate slackers. Katara despised

him already.

" I'm an Avatar too. Avatar Aang. Pleased to meet you." Aang held out his hand in a

friendly gesture, it was completely ignored. Li motioned towards the sand and began to

bank downwards with Appa following suit.

" You really are serious? We need to talk."

They all landed on the ground and settled on the lee side of a large dune. Li shifted

the ground into seating for the contingent with no apparent effort. It was a warm day,

Appa rolled over on his side and basked in the sunlight.

" I've been frozen for a hundred years. I had no idea that the cycle would continue

without me. You've been fighting the Fire nation as well." Aang sped through the formalities,

he wanted to learn.

" I have been fighting the Fire nation for almost a year now. Yet they seem

unstoppable, there is no end to them. I plan to target their capital once I master the water."

Aang smiled so wide that his face could split, it was almost too perfect to be true.

" I have learnt Earth, Air, and Water. You can teach me fire. Then I'll teach you

water in return. Do we have a deal?" Finally, a really fire bender to train him. Aang could

hardly believe his luck. Two fully trained Avatars against Lord Ozai, it was better than he

could have ever dreamed.

" I cannot. I will learn my water bending. It's mysteries will reveal themselves to

me as have the rest. I cannot teach you fire bending." Li showed no emotion as Sokka

raised from his seat.

" We're on the same team, why won't you teach him?"

" I cannot, he must learn from another… Water bender, show me your art. I wish

to study it up close." Li turned his attention away from the boys. Katara sat still and

folded her arms.

" Not unless you agree to teach Aa…"

Li forced her seat to lurch her away from them. As she landed in a crouch and

stood back to her feet he sneered. Avatar Li was a total Jerk in her eyes. If he tried

anything he'd be in for it. Again she just folded her arms.

" Not unless you train Aang. Ok, how about metal?"

Sokka obligingly got out his boomerang and spun it at Li, the sudden impact surprised

Aang. Li should have bent the blade into his hand, why didn't he. Enraged, Li hurled the

boomerang into the distance and lifted off. Katara was quick to open her pouch and froze him.

Li fell like a brick.

" Ok, I fulfilled my side of the deal, now you do yours." Katara smiled in triumph.

Please Review.


	7. Revelations

The three waited patiently as Li fought with the restraints that bound his wrists. Why

didn't he just melt the ice? Katara had frozen Zuko almost completely at the North Pole, just to

watch it turn into steam. Li would have to relent sooner or later and accept defeat.

" Will you teach Aang fire bending now?" Katara had not taken her eyes of him since his

capture. She would be ready if he tried to escape again.

" I can't, I've told you. Let me go." Li scanned the landscape for rocks, but saw only

sand. Sokka guarded the benches he had bent earlier, and without his hands free he could do

nothing.

" We saw you bend fire last night. Aang was almost fried and crispy." Sokka had felt

cheated out of a fight, and wanted to even the score. The blow with the boomerang, while not

intentional; felt really good.

" No, you didn't. Ok, I give in. I can't bend fire because my pouch is empty." Li sat on

the sand, he looked so crushed that even Katara felt sorry for the wretch. Katara tried to recall

the battle in her mind, the fire bending had ceased in the first half of the conflict.

" Oh, you mean this?" Sokka tossed a pouch he had taken from the deserted room

earlier in the day. Li tensed with defiance one last time before nodding. Katara pulled the

clasps away, stowing it in her pouch again.

" Show me." Aang leapt nimbly to Li's side as Li bent a miniscule amount of the

powder from the sac. Then, with almost imperceptible flicks of his wrists he caused spouts

of flame in the air where the specks drifted.

" I make it myself. It is very dangerous and needs great care in it's preparation.

This powder is the secret to my fire bending." He drew more from the bag. In the light, up

close; Aang watched as he sprayed it in a line away from him. Next came the click of two

parts striking each other, and flame erupted away from them along the line.

" Explosive powder? Earth bent fire? That's not fire bending." Sokka was outraged.

Other components were clicking together in his mind. The handle was granite, it wasn't

designed to be thrown.

" You can't metal bend either can you? That Sickle was designed wrong so you

could earth bend it. That's why my boomerang hit you just now." Li nodded quietly. Sokka

was compassionate enough not to brag.

" What about Air bending? I saw you fly, it seemed wrong." Aang hadn't been able

to put his finger on it. Yet even now he couldn't figure out how an Earth bender might

manage that trick.

" I don't fly. My rocks do." Li, who by now nobody would class as an Avatar, drew

their attention towards his wrists. On each wrist were what appeared to be on simple inspection,

gold wristbands. Each bore engravings from the Earth tribe. Finally, around the rims of each

were gemstones of all description. Looking further down Aang saw similar bands peeking out

at ankle height.

" You bend the gems into the air and pull yourself up. You fired on me while you were

in the air. That's amazing." Even though he had been tricked, Aang still recognized a masters

success. What Li had accomplished, many could never achieve; even with years of training

behind them.

" What? So you're just some cheap earth bender?" Sokka could contain himself no

longer. He had in the last five minutes lost his dream of there been two Avatars.

" Not cheap Sokka. He is probably the most talented Earth bender I've ever met.

Will you join us?" Li refused Aang's offer.

" I have to complete my plan. I was right when I said the world needs a hero Aang. I

will learn how to fake water bending, and I will take on the Fire Lord. May the best man win."

Li stood up and bowed to the three of them. It was a sign of peace.

" Wait, Li! This next Summer, a comet returns. If Lord Ozai is not dead before then, he

will be unstoppable. Even for me." Aang too had felt the sting of disappointment. The

opportunity to bond with a fellow Air bender, and Avatar. Someone with whom he could finally

relate. Yet he would not lose a common ally, even if they would not work together.

" Then the clock is ticking as they say. The race is on. Goodbye to you all." With that

the not so Avatar Li took towards the sky. The three of them watched him go.

_This was the last chapter. Please review, it would be greatly appreciated._

_Note from the Authors Pen_

_The sole reason for me writing this piece was to broaden the horizons of what the Avatar_

_realm has to offer. The creators have left so much opportunity for play and growth, _

_without the need for alternate universes etc. _


End file.
